vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UTAUloids
Crossfrown; I apologize for that. I'd like to improve and make things simpler for everyone, but what do you mean by unnecessary information? SingingRobotStalker 08:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) utauloids seem really popular now-a-days... Pichu241 01:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) True. Though the huge amount of information on the english-made ones like Zuii and Su-suko is unnecessary and rather annoying. Putting the basics and making a site to give the rest of the information would be smarter. I feel like a villain for shortening them... Crossfrown 22:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) hey...who edited the utau section saying Teto 'has princess powers'Pichu241 01:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, then I did good with Otsu, eh, Crossfrown? AXcel 6:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) yes, it's quick and to the point. C: No unnecessary details. Ah, Donka Fjord's on here now? I'm happier than I should be, ahahaha~ Crossfrown 06:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thats good to hear. I'm thinking about adding my other UTAU creation, although she doesn't have plans to have a voice at the moment... She's just a random character I made up and drew. AXcel 3:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I added Fjord up just because he has a voice and all. Maddisonx 14:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh goodness! If one is going to post an Utau at least make sure it has a voice! There's really no reason to post a picture if there's no voice to it. And I understand people want to make their own character because they are absolute fans of Vocaloids, but at least pace yourself and make one at a time! Don't get so ahead of yourself, or else you won't accomplish ANYTHING! What posseses people to post unfinished synthesized singers up here anyway? Kitsunojo 8:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I totally have to agree with you on this one Kitsunojo.. Maddisonx 16:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) So basicly if there is another utauoid in the works with a very basic sound bank, we can add it? Pichu241 03:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Basically.. You need to have a few videos showing the voice of the character, or else they can't be considered a Utau character untill they've been used a few times. Plus trying to limit one character per person would surely cut back on the unnessicary need for 5 Utau voices. Maddisonx 15:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) wow! alot of the Utau have been deleted! Does this mean they've been discontinued? Kitsunojo 7:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed too.. I went to check up on Michiyo and Chiyo and someone wrote that we exploited young children to get their voices.. I had quite a laugh outta that. FFFFFFFF. And the "proof"?.. Yeah. It was a Rick Roll. Maddisonx 23:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. -I never check my e-mail and I just did and it said that someone changed the site, right.. and put a summary with like "remove spam" or something I kinda freaked out.. I mean, I didn't do anything! All I did was write some stuff about Michiyo, Chiyo, and Fjord! But then I read it again and it was just an 'edit summary'... I thought I was going to get banned for something I didn't do! Yay for re-reading things! And people popped up again? What is going on? First prize to the kid that fixed this weirdness going on! As a Note to the admins then; Maybe they should protect this page so that people that don't have an site ID can't edit it, or maybe the entire thing for that matter. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Maddisonx (talk • ) :That might not help, there is a user in here vandalizing seen . I removed most of it Antonio Lopez (desu) 23:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I thought it might help.. But thanks for cleaning up the site! I was going to try to fix up what I saw, but I was at someone elses house, and by the time I got back it was fixed. Is there a way to put a lock on how much you can edit each day? I mean, this kid edited some stuff that I had written, I took it as funny- but who knows that they would do next. Maddisonx 00:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :nah, I can just stalk this page with RSS, so I can see every edit Antonio Lopez (desu) 00:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also I am looking at the RC feed in IRC Antonio Lopez (desu) 00:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Woah. Thats some crazy technology there. Maddisonx 00:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning the sudden disappearance, I decided to remove my UTAU until I managed to get a basic voice bank going. I can only guess others decided to do the same, but I see that PSS and SRS loids have a pretty little section. The editing sounds a bit irritating...Hopefully it won't continue? Crossfrown 02:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :It seems like it is not following a kind "manual of style", it sound a little "ad like"; it should be reworded bit, that section you mentioned. Antonio Lopez (desu) 02:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, Otsu and Kutsu are gone. Oh well, it's probably for the best. I'll put Otsu back up once I'm done with his voicebank. And the same with Kutsu once I work out things with her soon to be voice donor. AXcel 4:37, 23 March 2009 Good work on this article, guys~! Tonarine Sai 23:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'm starting to think that Utau should have its own wikia... Pichu241 05:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) It does, actually. A poorly tended one with nothing but a basic info page and, for some unholy reason, Su-Suko. I suggest raiding and making different sections for different kinds of UTAU. Maybe Japanese-English-other. It would take a lot of stress off this Wikia. Crossfrown 02:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm all for moving the current UTAUloids to the UTAU wiki. Only Teto and Ruko would have some details retained in Vocaloid wiki since they were attempted to be posed as real Vocaloids by vippers. Someone should start researching on the other UTAUloids, I heard there's one made for Chairman Mao! O Herman 03:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) All right ladies! From now on, all UTAUloids go here: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAUloids O Herman 12:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC)